You're Down Boy
by Death Ace
Summary: ExSpecial Forces Agent Yuitzura Suruko is Yakuza Boss Atobe Kiego's worst enemy.When Yuushi takes her in after a somewhat physical fight,Atobe discovers jelousy which hides his mental love for his enemy,while she is torn between the Yakuza and Goverment.
1. Don't Be Afraid

This story starts out as Yuitzura Suruko,23,and Atobe Kiego,24,arguing-She being an ex-Special Force agent who hunts down people on a Most Wanted List,he being a Yakuza boss.Yuitzura is threatened by Keigo,unaware that he likes her.So in the middle of their argument,this is where we start...

Kisuke:Death Ace only owns all OC's in the story.Please ask if you would like to use one of her characters.She does not own The Prince Of Tennis.If she did,there would be no Fuji and Tenimyu would mainly be in America.

* * *

"Suruko,ore-sama's sick of you!You've always gotten in ore-sama's way,and ore-sama thinks it's about time he stops you!"Atobe raged,dropping the racket,which clattered on the cement next to the cement he was standing on.

"Well you're no walk in the park,either!Going around still hitting on Orihime!And still using Ore-sama?!You're twenty-five,for crying out loud!"Yuitzura retorted. "And you always decide everything for ore-sama's team!You think ore-sama's not worthy of being their Captain,when they could be under _scum_ like **you**?"he whispered,colder than dry ice.

"I care,Atobe!I care!About both my team and yours!They need someone who they can come to,not a cold-hearted man who just cares about winning!I may not be the one who stands on top of a whole Country Club,I may not be rich,but I take my time with whoever needs someone to depend on,unlike you!"she growled,her eyes close to tears.

"You don't cry for ore-sama's team,saint.If they need ore-sama they'd come-"

"Then why is everyone have small,close relationships with each other,but not with you except Kabaji?"

she cut him off.He narrowed his eyes. "It's nothing of your concern,Suruko. And I swear,If I catch you at _my_ Country Club ever again,It'll be the end of you,I don't care if it's Sakaki's funeral,"he said,and pushed her frail body to the ground a bit too harshly.

-The next day-

Yuitzura had ignored Atobe's warning,and had returned to the Club to see her beloved friend who was working at the bar,Choutarou Ootori."Oi,Chouta!"she said,waving to him as she entered. Choutarou looked around,actually looking like he was worried. She sat down."What are you doing here?"he whispered,pulling a iced tea from the fridge and handing it to her. "You mean the Atobe thing?he's crazy,I'm not going to let him scare me-"

"Ootori. Why have you let this-"he even avoided her name- "come into the bar?Ore-sama thought he told you otherwise,"he growled."S-sir,You did tell me otherwise!I'm so sorry,Sir,I was about to tell her off-"

"By giving her tea?Ootori..."he pulled out a sleek,silver gun,aiming it at Choutarou's head. Everyone froze in the bar. "P-please,Sir!"he begged. He didn't want to die early. He himself was only twenty-three and was still trying to pursue his Music Dream. His Panic Attacks were getting worse,ever since he started working for Atobe to raise money to go to Venice. Atobe never used to act like this.

"Ootori...This is the first time you've seen a gun pointed at you,correct?"he asked. Ootori dropped the bottle of beer he had in his hand,which was aimed to pour for a customer."I don't want to die..."he said,barely audible,turning very pale."I don't w-want to d-die like this-"

"Choutarou!"Ryou Shishido rushed to the boys side,looking at Atobe."What are you doing,Atobe?!You know he has a condition;you want to kill him in his nightmares so that he'd commit suicide by pointing a damn gun at him?!"he yelled. "You're shaking...!"Yuitzura said and smirked,and Atobe pointed the gun to her.

He came closer,and had the gun to her head. "Ore-sama's sick of you,"he growled,and Choutarou fainted in Shishido's arms. He hit her with the gun,clear across the face. She fell for the second time,but pushed him away from her into the counter as she stood. He slapped her,and the witnesses gasped. "Who are you kidding?" she said,wiping her bloody lip.

Of course,he wanted to kill her,he had to deal with the girl since junior high. So the ideal thing was that he was going to get rid of her the easy way...He grabbed the knife that was on the counter;it was used for cutting fish-one quick,shallow swish across her neck,he did.

The customers stared in belief and went back to their work,it wasn't like it was a rare thing the young man did. Shishido gaped. He hadn't known Atobe would go that far. He too fainted behind the counter as Yuitzura fell onto the floor,motionless. Putting the gun back in it's holster on his pants under his white trench coat;he snapped his fingers and exited.

The guards who had 'gotten rid of' Yuitzura had thrown her out into the street,where there were dumpsters and the complete alley scene.

"Ah...I think it was this way..."Oshitari said,holding up a map as he unconsciously wandered down a dark alley."G-go away...Leave me alone...pervert..."he lowered his map to find a man,not older than he,messing with a woman,who was apparently dazed. He hadn't hoped the worst had happened that included a date drug,but he decided to stay out of it.

"Y-you there..."she barely said. But he heard,and the perv didn't. He decided it was time to take action,sighing. He didn't want to,but she looked so helpless... "Oi!You!Leave her alone!!!!!" he yelled,and the perv ran away,afraid to get caught. Oshitari rushed to her side. "Do you-"he started."Don-t...start...I don't have a home..."she murmured,eyes drooping.

He picked her up."D-don't die..."he said,applying pressure to her neck with the handkerchief that was in his pocket. He took her to his condo,sitting her down in the bathroom and pulling out the First aid kit. He started on her neck,cleaning it and bandaging litheness the small cut on her cheek,and everything that he could see that he didn't mind seeing. Done with those,he sighed. He hadn't wanted to do it,but since he couldn't get her to a doctor he had to.

He unbuttoned her shirt,and noticed there was a gash on her side;but to deal with it he'd have to deal with her bra;and didn't want anything to do with it. So after wrapping her in a towel and certain he wouldn't see anything,he took her bra off,and tended to the wound.

He would certainly ask the unconscious girl questions later;what had happened before he found her?Putting her in his traditional Yukata pj's,he put her in his bed and decided he was hungry. Going into the kitchen,he started to cook ramen on the stove.

-two hours later-

After fixing a traditional ramen dish,he heard something. "Hn?"he said. The girl was in the doorway. "I...Thank you..."she stuttered. "I just would like to know,who the hell did this to you?"he asked,still cooking. She smiled at his accent. "I like your Kansai accent-"

"Don't avoid my question-"

"You'd be stuck with me for some time."

"So."

"Atobe Keigo,renowned Yakuza boss. Hated me since Junior High,didn't have a thing for Mercy. Accidentally got him kidnapped by the Yakuza,and poof-two years later-he's the boss. Almost got my mind to melt two weeks ago. But I'm not dealing with some boy who's screwed a bunch of whores...you still a virgin?"she asked,as Oshitari took in the info,blushing. "I haven't done it with any girls,but..."he started,blushing.

"I've got someone who keeps me busy enough to say I have a sex life,"he continued,watching her smirk.

"He gets you excited when you call,or what?Details!Oh!By the way,I'm Yuitzura Suruko. Call me Ace,or anything except Yui,That bastard called me that when he almost got me..."she murmured. "Oshitari Yuushi,call me Yuushi...Well,he's really good at turning me on without a word,and likes threesomes,"he said,but bit his lip after realizing what she must've thought.

"Sounds like a bad boy-Or are you under that title?"

"Of course."he smirked,licking his lips unconsciously.

"Yeah,well,I shoulde get going-"

"You can't leave!"

"Why?Atobe should know better than to mess with me,I used to be under the Special Forces and he couldn't stand a chance.It sound fake,but I was fired.Because I went full force in an important stick up-wait,why am I telling you this?"she said,and Yuushi just stared."All I do is appear as the damsel in distress after some guy almost killed me and I was thrown into the street and you find me,I don't think the author is putting this like it should be-"

"What?"Yuushi cut her off.""Author?"

"Yes,author.Here,I'll tell the readers the story behind this..."

-5 years ago,Atobe Kiego's mansion-

"B-but dad..."Keigo stuttered."If you are to bring a woman into my home,you will tell your parents about it.No-"

"Secrecy.I know,dad,but-"

"And you OWE the Yakuza?!How much was it,again?!Thirty million dollars out of MY bank account?!And a couple of girls you've messed around with?Damnit,Keigo,you've messed yourself up!"

"Dad,it wasn't my fault-"

"You're _eighteen_,Kiego.and I think it's about time you get yourself a life.Now."His Father said,and pointed to the oak front doors."It's all you need,"he continued.Atobe's Father had been ever so strict since his Mother died."Fine!I'll still be a big shot!"he yelled behind him,storming down the great hal,slamming the great oak doors behind him.

Walking down the dark street,he frowned,placing his hands in his rain-soaked familiar white trench coat.A black escalade pulled up,andn Keigo stopped,turning to face it,as the window rolled down smoothly."Keigo..."a dark voice said,and he soon found himself being snatched into the Escalade,it leaving with a screech of the tires.

-end-

"And that was the time when he was kidnapped.It was actually me,though,who told his dad about the money,when I was out one night with his family;Kiego had went to the washroom.His dad and sister were so cold to him;they didn't even talk until they suspected something was wrong."She said,and Oshitari was putting the freshly cooked food own three plates.

"So he stood up,slammed his hands on the table,and was like'What the hell is up?!'and when they stormed out after telling him what I told them.He decided I ruined his life,and almost choked me to death when the waiter stopped him.Yakuza boss Hajikime saw,invited him to dinner.I was going to pull out my gun,but realized everyone in the restaurant was on his side;and left."She continued.

"You can guess what happened next;he killed Hajikime and took overa year later,and his friends from High School didn't know and supported him by working for him despite their dreams,but...He almost killed Chouta..."she muttered."Chouta?As in Choutarou Ootori?!"Oshitari stopped.

"Yes.Pointed a gun to his head,for letting me come in the bar at the Counmtry Club...the boy has a condition-Panic Attacks-Y'know?Oh,and who's the third plate for?"she asked,standing next to him;leaning over his high shoulder.

"A guest,you'll enjoy tonight,Ace,"she said,turning his head a bit to meet her face.

_Ding dong._

"Get that,will you?" he asked,a wooden spoon in his hand that seemed like a sword of grace in his delicate fingers."Sure,"she replied,trying to sound like him,and went to the door,opening it."Huh?You're not Yuushi,"a guy about her age said,hand on his hips.He had on a coat with a fur hood,and some pretty tight jeans and Red converse to match his hair."Yuushi,theres a-"

"Let him in,"he called.Yuitzura steped aside.The boy dashed into the kitchen and jumped Yuushi,who stumbled back as he kissed him passionately.Yuitzura gaped,her silver ponytail pulled by her left hand."Oh...Ace,this is Gakuto,my boyfriend,Gakuto,this is Ace,ex-Secret Force Agent,"he said."Ah.Seems suitible,"Gakuto said,looking up."Gakuto!"Oshitari hit him in the head with the wooden spoon.

_'Did I end up with a weirdo?'_Yuitzura thought,and sat down on the seafoam-blue(1) sofa.She sure would be found out later if Atobe would come after Yuushi...

* * *

(1)This is a color I though suited for the sleek sofa I saw at Harlem Furniture back in June...

Hope you enjoyed this short chapter.I rushed into things,I know,but I have a 5-page report to type on Flowers For Algernon.Good book,go read it after you've read my story.

Please at least don't try to sound all serious when you flame.Amuse me where I won't kill you over the internet,please.I know Atobe isn't this crazy,but he has to be in this story to somewhat capture Yuitzura's heart.Although I'm leaning toward A threesome with Yuushi and Gakuto,I want at least some jelousy in my story...Constructive Critisizim is accepted(I know I spelled it wrong...)and I NEED IDEAS before I go right into Lemons and Limes between them...


	2. Singer In The Night

This Chapter,Singer In The Night,is should be known from a rival Mafia,Rika-Chuu.(Rikkaidai,of course.)The setting is downtown Tokyo,and Oshitari notices Yuitzura hasn't been around for about three days.She is with Niou and Bunta-Yeah,I know.It's a lime-And only the second chapter-but she is now in a battle of love like this-Atobe Yuitzura Oshitari/Niou-Bunta Niou causes Yuitzura's almost lemon,Bunta's fault of course.So she will have to answer a few questions about Atobe...Later,of course...

* * *

Yuitzura frowned.Being in a low v-cut short Rikkaidai girls sleeveless tennis team dress that was too small for her and showed her panties was seriously uncalled for-well,it was called for from a member of their gang by the name of Akaya Kirihara-and she had black knee high stilletos to go with it,sadly.And she was wearing boyshorts,which she despised-All with the comfort of being handcuffed to a bed.A kind looking guy with red hair and bubblegum came in,and closed the door,apparently locking it.

"Ah...sorry you're in this situation,"he said,leaning over her,and she knew he was smirking."Go away,"she said through through the black cloth around her mouth."Disobeying,are you?"he asked leaning in closer-so close she could smell the Calvin Klein cologne he was wearing.

Another guy came in-She heard the door click this time.His red silk shirt that matched the bedding was open a bit.His silver hair framed his face perfectly even though it was messy-but his ponytail was neat.He sat on the bed,and she felt his gaze up the short dress.She brought her legs up to comer herself,but still did not feel comepletely covered."Bucho's out,wanna have some fun?"the red head asked,and the other shrugged."Wha?Hey mam oo eed o ge away om me!"(Wha?Hey man you need to get away from me!)she growled,but the boy just removed the gag.

"You'll scream,won't you?he said,and she opened her mouth in refuse but hew cut her off."Save it.I'd rather like it better if your mouth was closed,"she said,and his hand went down her waist,stopping on her thigh and going somewhere it shouldn't.She kicked him."Oi!You leave me alone!"she growled,but not yelled because the other boy gave her her a death glare that said a lot if she did so.

"You shouldn't kick random people,"he said,and lay down next to her in the bed,looking up at the ceiling,arms folded across his chest. "Don't mind him,he's just the kind to tease,not actually hurt you," he said,smirking,which annoyed her until she felt a bit of shock,drawing back as she almost wet herself.

"What the hell,man?"she said in a shaky voice."You're wet,"he said,smirking as he blew a bubble.She now had no control over her legs,they felt cold and numb."S-so?!It's not like i'll moan your name or something,I don't even know it!"she spat,making the guy blink innocently in surprise."Well I don't expect you to-It's Bunta Marui,y the way,"he said with a smirk,and kissed her forcefully on the lips along with his tounge.She emitted a small moan,and he drew back smirking as Yuitzura fumed over herself giving in.

"No resistance?Man,what a shame," he giggled,and she growled. "Hn!You so do not sound sexy.Say that you want me and mabye I'll let you go,"he continued to giggle. "Hey,Suruko-Chan,You'd better do it before he brings himself hard,seriously-not like it's gonna matter..." The man said,and Yuitzura gaped. "Nope.I dislike you-"she started.

"Take it off."He growled,still on top of her.

"Wha?No!"

"Do it."

"No!"

"Now,before I have to do the same with your clothes,"he continued.She kicked off the stilletos. He unzipped the dress and fondled with her bra,which made the silver haired guy-Niou-sit up. "Hey,man,you're going to far.Go fuck Akaya or something,"he threatened. "I do what I want.Akaya does not like me,"he said,pouting.

He licked a trail from her neck to in between her breasts.Just then,Sanada walked in,a notebook and pen in hand,which he dropped.Marui looked up,with a small 'eh?'and Masaharu was looking pissed at Marui.Yuitzura looked at the guy who blushed."F-fuku Buchou..."Masaharu said,and Marui sat on top of the girls waist."Marui,what in God's name are you doing?!"he almost yelled,and Yuitzura was glad that he was here to save her.

He took the keys from Marui's pocket and uncuffed Yuitzura,who looked down in shame,trying to hide herself. "It's alright,don't feel bad,"a softer voice said as whoever they were patted her head,and Bunta and Niou went out of the room and the guy who saved Yuitzura chased after them angry.

"I'm sorry,I didn't intend on him kidnapping you-I was going to visit,'tis all,"she looked up to face a young man with navy hair like Oshitari's but with more sheen,and matching eyes. "Ahn...It's not your fault...It's mine...If I hadn't gotten involved that day with Atobe,I would've still had my job..."she muttered,but the young man didn't ask what happened.

"I should take you home-I don't need to question you when you're in this condition,"he said,and left,returning with a Rikkaidai University uniform. "I don't know where your clothes are,it's the only thing I could find,"he said after she changed into them. She sighed,and walked with him and sat silent as she drove her home. "I apologize,"he said again,and she replied her same old counter.


End file.
